


THE FACES OF WHAT'S LEFT OF ME

by CoreyC4



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyC4/pseuds/CoreyC4





	THE FACES OF WHAT'S LEFT OF ME

THE FACES OF WHAT'S LEFT OF ME  
C. YEOWARD

TIME  
STRETCHING TO INFINITY  
SEARCHING WHAT WILL COME TO BE  
RUNNING FROM THE PAST OF ME

ALONE  
ALL THE FACES I HAVE COME TO SEE  
ALL THE FACES OF WHAT'S LEFT OF ME  
FROZEN FOR ETERNITY

SPACE  
FOREVER ENFOLDING AROUND ME  
STANDING ON THE EDGE OF GALAXIES  
COMPANIONS COME AND GO YOU SEE  
NONE CAN HANDLE ALL OF ME

THE LONELY GOD  
LOST TO THE STARS  
MADNESS IN BLUE

TIMELESS CHILD  
THE NUCLEUS  
IN ALL THAT WE HAVE COME TO SEE

TIME  
THE CONSTRUCT OF MY WILL  
IT'S ME  
THE ARCHITECT  
THE PRESCRIPTION'S ME  
THE DOCTOR  
HELD IN INFAMY  
THEY RACE INTO ETERNITY

TIMELESS CHILD  
THE NUCLEUS  
IN ALL THAT WE HAVE COME TO SEE


End file.
